The present invention relates generally to women's undergarments of the basic type having a panty portion, e.g. pantyhose, panties, and the like, and to such a garment provided with a security pocket for storage of valuables.
Women's undergarments of the type worn about the lower trunk of the body may take a variety of conventional forms ranging from a pair of panties or like under pants, panty girdles, traditional girdles, etc. In recent years, ladies' pantyhose garments, basically a combination panty and pair of stockings unitarily formed, have become widely popular throughout the United States and elsewhere in the world, virtually eliminating the previously conventional use of individual stockings and garter belts or like stocking supporters. Conventionally, pantyhose garments are basically formed of a pair of tubular hosiery blanks typically knitted on a conventionally circular hosiery knitting machine. Each hosiery blank is slit longitudinally at one end and the raw fabric edges exposed by the slits are seamed together along a generally U-shaped seam line.
Inasmuch as all such garments are designed to be worn beneath outer garments and clothing, such undergarments have never been designed nor intended to be adapted for carrying personal items of the wearer. On the other hand, a growing concern of women is the security of routinely-carried personal items and valuables such as currency, credit cards, keys, identification, etc. and accordingly, a need exists for conventional women's wearing apparel to provide secure storage for such items.